


Remembering

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick has a rough day.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

It didn't take long for every one to figure out something was wrong with Nick.

He had walked into work with low shoulders, his hair even though short was sticking in all different directions, a shirt that  _ wasn't _ skin tight, bags under his eyes, but the first thing Ellie noticed was his eyes which made it obvious he had been crying.

Gibbs had taken him aside ten minutes after he had walked in. 

McGee had given her a look, one asking if she knew what was going on. Ellie could only shrug, she had no idea either.

When lunch time came around, neither her or McGee had learned anything. Gibbs and Nick had come back without a word. 

Ellie had even tried texting him, just in case it was something he didn't want McGee to know. 

Before lunch Nick had taken off, Gibbs not saying a word as he did. McGee had volunteered to pay for lunch, both of them deciding to try the new place that had opened up right outside the Navy Yard. 

It was on the way back to the building when they spotted Nick. Tucked into one of the benches in a corner, his head ducked.

“Nick?” Ellie asked softly. 

“You okay?” McGee asked.

Nick turned his head, trying to discreetly rub his eyes. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just allergies.”

“You don't have allergies.” McGee pointed out. Ellie elbowed him in his side.

Ellie sat on one side of him, McGee on the other.

“Whatever's wrong Nick, you know we're here.” She told him, putting a hand on his arm. 

“And if you don't wanna tell us-” McGee added. “That's fine too, but we're here to listen.”

Nick sniffled. “I uh- today fifteen years ago someone I really..cared about died.”

His voice was so low they barely heard it.

“I'm really sorry, Nick.” McGee put a hand on his shoulder. 

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Maybe..you can tell us about them?” Ellie asked softly. 

“She uh- was my best friend. Friends since we were five, but...in our senior year she got diagnosed with cancer.”

She felt a twisting in her gut. Memories of the look on his face during the Ellison case and the way he reacted, and other cases that involved someone with cancer being either directly involved or just mentioned.  _ This had been why. _

Then Ellie looked at McGee, who although wasn't close to his dad, knew exactly how it felt to lose someone that way.

“I don't know if you know this-” McGee started. “But I lost my dad to cancer three years ago, I mean we weren't close. We barely talked if ever, but when I found out about the cancer it seemed none of that mattered anymore. I spent time I could with him..catching up on things, but my dad got tired of all the medication and treatments..”

Nick had a grateful look on his face as he looked at McGee, like it was nice that he wasn't  _ alone _ .

“I'm sorry, McGee.” Nick said. McGee waved it away.

“Don't worry about it, really.”

They went quiet for a few seconds. Ellie's hand had moved from his arm to resting her hand on his, and McGee kept his hand on Nick's shoulder.

“Sofia..that was her name.” Nick whispered, his voice cracking. “She didn't let the cancer slow her down no matter what the doctors or her parents said, she fought until the end.”

“So..like a female version of you?” Ellie teased lightly.

Nick's lips twitched. “Our teacher's always did confuse us as twins.” 

Ellie leaned into him a little, feeling relief that she was able to make him smile if only a little bit.

* * *

Later that night Ellie had just became settled in her bed when there was a knock on her door.

She slid into her slippers and shuffled towards the door.

“Nick? It's-” She looked at the clock. “Eleven at night.” Ellie moved to the side to let him come in.

Nick opened his mouth but closed it. 

Ellie smiled softly when she just  _ knew _ why he was here.

She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck, Nick reacted immediately with his going around her pulling her against him. Ellie relaxed into his hug, practically burying her face in his neck. Slowly the tension in his body melted away as he seemed to sink into her.

Ellie started rubbing his back when she felt him shake a little, hinting that he was either crying or holding it in.

“Sofia was more than my best friend.” Nick whispered. “We weren't ever more than friends but..I loved her, Ellie. So much that I believed one day she'd be my wife.”

Tears filled her eyes at the pain in his voice. Ellie blinked to try and make them go away.

“I'm so sorry Nick..”

“Ellie..”

She pulled away but kept her arms around his neck. “Yes you can stay.”

Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

“Come on.” She said softly, removing her arms to take hold of his hand as she led him to her bedroom.

Nick took off his boots and pants, sliding under the blanket beside her.

Ellie didn't even have to think about it as she moved herself closer to him. Nick wrapped her in his arms, his warmth already making her eyes feel tired with the late hour.

“Thanks Ellie.” He whispered.

She smiled and snuggled into him. “Well I do get my own personal heater for the night..”

Nick chuckled, a welcome sound after the day. 

“Yeah well I don't think that beats having a beautiful woman in my arms.”

Ellie smiled sleepily.

She dreamed of her and Nick making a home and life together, Sofia looking down on them smiling.


End file.
